


Arkham Tennis

by Prochytes



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mythos, as seen through the prism of John Betjeman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkham Tennis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Shadow Over Innsmouth". Originally posted on LJ in 2010.

Five to love and forty-thirty;

Ruefully I own my plight.

Stars peep out like bashful maidens -

Still no sign that They are Right.

 

Wide-eyed Flo now serves to conquer,

Five foot nine and smart as paint;

Lisp and cantilevered biceps

Testify the Innsmouth Taint.

 

Through the perfidy of Euclid,

My return flops o’er the line;

Crockford’s Preface failed to teach me

How to make the Elder Sign.  

 

Vain the fight!  Black-jewelled blinis

Wait for me and _victrix_ Flo.

Daintily she licks the contents

of her second cousin’s roe.

 

FINIS


End file.
